Wave 0000001
Description Wave 0000001 is the wave that supersedes Wave 0000000. After two minutes in Wave 0000000, Wave 0000001 will automatically begin, regardless if players have killed all the enemies. It takes a total of 3 minutes for all the enemies to come out and causes lots of lag. Wave Progression The Wave starts off by spawning in 10 What is this, and then the Issues, Error 404s, Errors, and Viruses. After all of those zombies have been spawned, there is a short 5-second pause and then the 8 Expired Jacks spawn followed by 5 SantaBots. 10 seconds later, 10 Guardians appear and 2 Voids (450,000 HP). After 30 seconds, more Issues, Error 404s, Errors, and Viruses start spawning. 3 seconds later, zombies a-z come in one by one. It takes a total of 35 seconds for all of them to spawn. Then, 50 do you are have stupids spawn quickly followed by 5 c0oRuppppT1edone__&@(ZOmpmne.s. When z is killed, two ULTIMATE Z BOSS HOW DARE YOU KILL Zs spawn. 20 seconds later, Null spawns along with 2 Ultimum Custos that have their health reduced to 1,500,000. Glitches, Bugs, Issues, Errors, and Viruses start spawning, and then one Spectral (from the Gemstone Event), five 2018 Jacks, and 240 idk^100^100s in quick succession. The T0rNaeD0s start coming and then the remaining bosses. Total Zombies * 10 What is this * 380 Issues * 70 Error 404s * 285 Errors * 300 Viruses * 8 Expired Jacks (can attack) * 5 SantaBots (can attack) * 10 Guardians * 2 Voids * 1 a * 1 b * 1 c * 1 d * 1 e * 1 f * 1 g * 1 h * 1 i * 1 j * 1 k * 1 l * 1 m * 1 n * 1 o * 1 p * 1 q * 1 r * 1 s * 1 t * 1 u * 1 v * 1 w * 1 x * 1 y * 1 z * 50 do you are have stupids * 5 c0oRuppppT1edone__&@(ZOmpmne.s * 2 ULTIMATE Z BOSS HOW DARE YOU KILL Z * 1 Null * 2 Ultimum Custos * 199 Gitches * 102 Bugs * 1 Spectral * 5 Jacks (2018) * 240 idk^100^100 * 30 T0rNaeD0 * 1 BSOD * 1 WSOD * 1 BlackSOD * 10 Crashes * 1 Division by Zero * 25 SYNTAX ERRORs * 1 HTTP 403 * 1 HTTP 404 Strategy Since you must survive Wave 0000000 for two minutes, you most likely have an adequate defense set up. It's nearly impossible to defeat Wave 0000001, but a very on-top defense will defeat it. * Have some Zeds and APTs to run over all the meat shields (Issues, Viruses, etc.) so your towers can focus on more important enemies. * Phasers are an absolute must-have if you want to kill all the bosses. Accompany them with splash damage towers like Mortars to clear out all the other Zombies, so the Phasers will not get distracted as often. * Max Gemstone Grandmasters can annihilate the Zombie spam because of their massive splash damage. Keep in mind their extremely slow attack speed and the fact the Expired Jacks and SantaBots that spawn early on can stun them, rendering them completely useless for a few seconds. Also, Gemstone Grandmasters are very costly, so if you do not have enough to afford his max upgrade, do not use him. * Have lots of maxed Mortars or Tubers to clear out the Zombie spam, especially when a-zs come out. Also, if you have a Commander, don't forget to spam its Call to Arms and Airstrike ability as many times as possible. Get multiple Commanders if you have to. * Railgunners are completely useless except for when only the bosses are left. They only deal single damage, which is a huge drawback when trying to defeat a wave with over 1,000 enemies. * Flamethrowers and/or Hallowboomers are needed to slow down all the faster enemies.